creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Waukesha Support Signature Project
In light of recent events, the Creepypasta Wiki would like to show its support to the families and victims of the recent tragedy in the most positive way possible. In order to do this, permission was granted to set up a Signature Project by one of the bureaucrats. Users may leave their signature and write any personal words or other things they would like, as long as it follows the below rules: *It cannot be a cause of drama or trolling. You may write what you feel in support and leave your signature. *Keep your language moderated. Cussing and swearing is inappropriate for this situation. *This is not a page for arguing or stating political opinion. *Please leave your signature using ~~~~ *Please do not leave any words, references, or otherwise pertaining to anything from Slenderman or the Slenderman mythos. *The CP administration reserve the final say on an edit. If we find it vandalous, or drama causing, we will roll it back. This is not a political zone or a free page to vandalize. This is for support of a tragedy. That being said, if you are an administrator, please leave (admin) next to your signature. And remember, we will be moderating this page. Now, feel free to show any support or say any heartfelt words. Thank you. There is also a fundraiser in effect: http://www.youcaring.com/medical-fundraiser/waukesha-creepypasta-bring-her-back/186588 Take note that it has been sorted and looked into, and is not a scam. The family has also personally requested purple hearts made of paper, felt wool, and fabric imbued with prayers, love and light, to remind her that the power of love is greater than all else. They can be sent to Hearts for Healing, P.O. Box 407, Waukesha, WI, 53187-0407. Sign below this line! ---- * All of my love and supports go to the victim. May God guide you in your long journey back to normal life. c; Ahri-chan Let's talk! ♥ * It truly is a tragedy, and my heart goes out to the victim's family. May they find strength in themselves and each other as they begin the long road to recovering. ⚕Castiel's Nipples⚕ (⚜My Talk⚜) 06:26, June 4, 2014 (UTC) * No child should ever go through such a horrifying experience. May this never happen again. Resident DeVir (talk) 06:29, June 4, 2014 (UTC) * I hope the best for the families involved. _ChaoZStrider • [[User_talk:ChaoZStrider|'Talk']] 06:30, June 4, 2014 (UTC) *I'm truly upset this happened, and I hope this will not happen again. This was tragic, but life shall go on, and I hope that it will be as normal as possible for the girl and her family. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~]] 06:35, June 4, 2014 (UTC) '(admin)' * I cannot believe that people would do something such as this. It's... sickening and a tad bit disturbing. I wish for speedy recovery of the victim and god speed. Lil' Miss Rarity (message) • Wednesday, June 4th 2014, 06:39 '(admin)' *Something like this should have never happened. My condolences go out to the victim and her family. I understand that this website serves as a channel for many people to express the deepest, darkest ideas of their imagination, but not a single one of them could match the horror that occurred on this day. Let us hope the best for the victim, and let us hope that this may never happen again. 414:error not found 06:40, June 4, 2014 (UTC) *I am truly upset that this happened to you, no child should go through such a terrifying ordeal. I wish you a speedy recovery! My heart goes out to the families and victim, stay strong and Godspeed Magari01 (talk) 06:42, June 4, 2014 (UTC) * Our hearts and prayers go out to those families who have been affected by this tragedy. I can only hope that they may find some solace in the knowledge in knowing that they are on our minds and that we are wishing the girl and her family a full recovery. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 06:44, June 4, 2014 (UTC) '(admin)' *Thoughts and prayers for the families involved in this difficult time. Mars788 (talk) 07:32, June 4, 2014 (UTC) *May this incident never going to happen again. I hope that you'll recover soon '-'[[User:Lei_Omaki|'Lei']][[User_Talk:Lei_Omaki|'Omaki']] 07:39, June 4, 2014 (UTC) *My heart goes out towards the family of this incident and the victim herself. I know that this page won't get recognized by the family (I don't know, it might), but I want to say that my condolences goes out towards the family who is experiencing this hardship. It is just too sickening to see a 12-year-old girl get stabbed 19 times by her friends, who are also 12-years-old. Call this a cliché in this message, but I really do speak it. A 12-year-old, or any living thing that is innocent and breathing, does not deserve this kind of harm done to her, even if she didn't do any harm or injustice. I just hope that the victim makes a quick and easy recovery, and makes it back on her feet and lives a full and healthy life. This shouldn't have happened in the first place. I do wish for the best, for the family and the victim. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 09:50, June 4, 2014 (UTC) *I hope something like this never happens again. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 09:53, June 4, 2014 (UTC) '(admin)' *Hopefully such an incident will be something that will never happen in the future again. Make a hasty recovery, little lady, we hope it'll all go better than well. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 22:16, June 4, 2014 (UTC) '(admin)' *My thoughts and prayers go out to the family of the victim. The road ahead may be a tough one, but persevering and living a happy, healthy life with your family is something to fight for. --The Damn Batman (talk) 01:01, June 5, 2014 (UTC)The Damn Batman *My deepest condolences go out to the families affected by this gruesome crime. I hope the victim makes a speedy recovery, and hope that something like this never happens again. --[[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] 01:03, June 5, 2014 (UTC) '(admin)' *I didn't really read the news but I think something bad happened so yeah I'm sorry also I hope my sig is working [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper''']] 03:41, June 5, 2014 (UTC) *I'm so sorry this had to happen. Best of wishes to you, and stay strong. Again, I'm so sorry about this. You didn't deserve any of it. But you can get through this, I know you will. The Koromo